Match Tiebreaker Types
Match Tiebreaker Types 'Tie Breaker Option 1' *Name of Matchup: Classic *Map: Cathedral *Walls: NSW *Maximum level count: 240 *Starting point: Own Shrine Pillars *Class limitation: None *Map limitations: None *Rules of gameplay: Standard NSW Match. Start in Pillar. No Biasing until 55. 3rd Shrine Starts Down. 'Tie Breaker Option 2' *Name of Matchup: Church of Death *Map: Town of Sirama *Walls: NSW *Maximum level count: 240 (300 by consent) *Starting point: Cpool *Class limitation: None *Map limitations: You may not leave the Cpool area, any player leaving the church takes no further part in the match. If they attempt to interfere with the match after this, a forfeit is awarded. *Rules of gameplay: A single projectile from neutral party will signify the start of the match, which is anything goes. No pools may be biased before the start. Teams start on opposite rafters of the cpool area. Tie Breaker Option 3 *Name of Matchup: Kill the King *Map: Cathedral of Light *Walls: No Walls *Maximum level count: 240 (300 by consent) *Starting point: Home team starts on the green shrine side of the top catwalk in cpool area, away team starts on library side of top catwalk in cpool area. *Class limitation: Maximum 3 per Class per Team *Map limitations: No color limits. Teams have to stay in cpool area. No shrine areas, no library, no courtyard by blue, no blue backway, no green backway. *Rules of gameplay: All shrines are killed before match starts. Only cpool can be biased, all other pools remain unbiased. Both teams select who the king is on the opposite team. The first team to kill the other team's king wins. Tie Breaker Option 4 *Name of Matchup: Classic *Map: Thunder Keep *Walls: SW *Maximum level count: 240 (300 by consent) *Starting point: Enemy Shrine Pillars *Class limitation: None *Map limitations: Teams must remain on same color as in previous match *Rules of gameplay: 10 minute minimum break after the Guild Match (longer by agreement). Ability to play different roster in tie breaker. All shrines start down, and each team starts in enemy shrine pillars. Continuous play until a winner is determined. Rock and roll. Tie Breaker Option 5 *Name of Matchup: Kill the King DM *Map: Town of Sirama *Walls: No Walls of Any Kind *Maximum level count: 240 (300 by consent) *Starting point: Own Shrine Area. *Class limitation: Maximum 3 Clerics per Team *Map limitations: None *Rules of gameplay: All shrines are killed before match starts. Both teams select their own king. The first team to kill the other team's king wins. No Rezzing whatsoever Tie Breaker Option 6 *Name of Matchup: DM *Map: Halls of Larou *Walls: NSW *Maximum level count: *Starting point: Own Shrine Pool *Class limitation: 3 Per Class Per Team *Map limitations: *Rules of gameplay: Whoever has most people alive at the end of the match wins 'Tie Breaker Option 7' *Name of Matchup: Get bent ment *Map: Cath *Walls: NSW *Maximum level count: 8 *Starting point: Cpool *Class limitation: Level 1 ments only *Map limitations: None *Rules of gameplay: Each member makes a level 1 ment and we duel it out!! The fights are limited to cpool area. Each team will gather on rafters by red entrances while the first two start dueling. One starts back by elevator wall and the other starts by steps up to red/blue. Upon death the next player in line jumps down to fight the presumably hurt opponent. Play until everyone on one team is dead. No tapping.